Giving In
by mssmithlove
Summary: Warning: Lots of Smut so be warned. Caroline finally gives in to Klaus and things get hot and heavy
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Another chapter coming soon!****

"Tell me you haven't thought about it," Klaus growled in her ear from behind her, his every word dripping with seduction and tease.

Caroline forced herself to stay still as every nerve in her body begged to respond to his demand.

Klaus watched her carefully, knowing he was getting to her. He smirked a little and leaned closer, feeling her hair tickle his face.

"Tell me you haven't thought about being underneath me, begging me, screaming my name. Tell me you never awaken to a burning desire in your belly and damp thighs after a glorious dream starring me between your legs."

Caroline bit her lip, knowing if she spoke it would be all over. She tried to focus on her breathing, which had become uneven and shallow.

Klaus pulled back, pleased with the affect he was having on her. He walked around and came face to face with her. She averted her eyes, afraid of what would happen if she looked at him. He stared her down, silently daring her.

"You can't, can you?" he sneered. "You can't argue because you know everything I've said is true." He smiled triumphantly and waited for one of Caroline's famous sarcastic responses. He watched her take a deep breath. She shook her head then snapped her head up, her eyes dark and determined.

"Yes," she said simply, glaring at Klaus as she continued her admission. "Yes, I've thought about it. I've though about you and your stupid rock hard body and your irritatingly gorgeous eyes and your frustratingly sexy voice whispering the most incredible things I've ever heard in my life. Yes Klaus, I've thought about what it would be like if you made love to me, and I know for a fact it would be mind-blowing. I'm sure you've slept with millions of women and mastered the skill of sex quite well."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her bold statement, proud that he truly had gotten to her. He waited, sure she wasn't finished. She sighed and looked away.

Caroline's heart pounded, knowing how badly she wanted this hybrid and hating herself so much for it. She'd spent so much time denying all these facts, and now here was she, with the one person she vowed she'd never allow to know her inner thoughts. It was like he'd read her mind and spread all her dirty secrets out in the room to force her to deal with them.

"But I can't let myself give in," she said, her voice beginning to shake and Klaus knew she was fighting her every fiber to do the opposite.

"Why not?" he breathed low, taking another step closer to her.

"Because," she said, closing her eyes, trying to distract herself from how close he was to her. "Because I would never be able to move on from it, to forget." She opened her eyes and stole a glance at him, then glanced down to her feet.

"I know I would never be able to get over you."

She heard a growl and looked up as Klaus took another step toward her, his look so intense she took a step back, unsure of how to proceed. He continued to walk toward her and she backed up, nerves and excitement filling her body.

"Well Caroline," Klaus murmured as her back connected with the wall, "you're just going to have to try."

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Another chapter coming soon!****


	2. Chapter 2

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Considering adding another chapter to this, but I haven't decided yet… thoughts?****

Klaus' hands came to her face and he pressed his lips to hers roughly, their hot breath tangling as Klaus forced Caroline's mouth open. She let out an involuntary noise in the back of her throat and Klaus grabbed each of her hands, bringing them up over her head and pinning them to the wall.

"See, love? After one kiss, I've already got you moaning," he groaned over her lips. He pressed his hips into her and she met him with the same intensity. Klaus swallowed her next moan as their hips rocked and tongues dueled. Klaus broke their kiss and trailed down her chest, kissing the tops of Caroline's breasts. He let her hands go and she fisted her fingers in his curly hair.

"Mm, Nik," she hummed as Klaus sucked her collarbone.

He glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaned back against the wall. He brought his finger to the middle button of her shirt and with one flick of his wrist, he popped it open. She gasped as he kissed in between her breasts, loosening her grip on his hair as he pushed her shirt down her shoulders. He kissed her neck and brought his fingers around to the clasp of her bra.

"Say my name again," he whispered against her skin, pressing his fingers into her back.

She leaned closer to him. She breathed a heated breath into his ear and she felt goose bumps run down his neck.

"Nik," she moaned, and Klaus ripped the clasp in two pieces, letting the rest of the fabric fall down Caroline's arms to the floor.

Caroline whined, feeling for the first time how real this truly was. She watched as Klaus ghosted his palms over her nipples, feeling them harden under his palms. He closed his fingers around each globe and squeezed.

Caroline's mouth fell open, watching Klaus gaze over her, admiring her. He glanced up and caught her eye as he leaned into her chest and flicked one of her nipples with his tongue.

"Ohhh," she moaned low as her head fell back against the wall. He licked over her nipple again and she squirmed, knowing he was trying to torture her. What was worse was that it was working.

"Nik," she said breathily, as he laved over her nipples. "Nik, please."

She felt Klaus smirk against her chest, knowing this is exactly what he wanted. She didn't care. She needed him, needed him to touch every inch of her body, every sensitive spot of her being.

"What, darling?" he asked sweetly as he came back up to her face, letting go of her breasts. "What is it that you need?"

God, that accent. What was it about the way his words tumbled off his tongue that lit her insides on fire. She bit her lip and met his gaze, silently begging him. She knew that he understood what she was asking. She hoped it would be enough. It wasn't.

"What is it?" he asked in feigned confusion.

"Please," she whimpered as he grazed a thumb over her hardened nipple. He tugged at it and she cried out.

"Please what?"

She'd had enough. The heat between her legs burned and she needed more.

She grabbed him by the biceps, the feeling of his muscles beneath her fingers turning her on more. Klaus watched as she lost control, allowing her primal nature to take over. She ripped his shirt down the center and unbuckled his belt faster then she planned. She needed him. Now.

"I do like it when you get feisty, love," he said smiling, watching as she unbuttoned his jeans. She stared at his torso and couldn't stop herself. She leaned down and planted an open mouthed kiss on his abs. She felt the ridges of his muscles as she ran her tongue up his stomach. She felt Klaus bring his hand to the back of her head, as she explored the front of his body with her mouth.

She pulled at his undone jeans, bringing them down his legs as she reveled in his muscular figure responding to her touch. She let his pants and boxers fall around his ankles, and she lightly grazed his hardened length with her fingertips. Klaus coughed out a groan above her. She kissed back down his stomach and licked the tip of him lightly and he groaned again. She brought her lips down and sucked the very tip of him.

"Enough," Klaus growled, and grabbed her arms, yanking her back up to him. He pulled the waistline of her jeans and ripped them off of her entirely, panties with them. He watched as she gasped, feeling the cool air hit her exposed body.

"I love every little noise that comes out of your mouth Caroline," Klaus murmured, ghosting his hands over the sides of her frame. "I can't wait to hear what you sound like when I make you cum."

Klaus yanked his own shirt off and lifted Caroline against the wall. Caroline let out a whimper as Klaus lifted her higher, bringing her legs over his shoulders. She gasped as his lips connected with her dripping opening and silently thanked Esther for vampire super-strength. She ground her hips into his face as Klaus flicked his tongue over her. He held her up with one hand and brought the other to her center, running a finger up her folds.

"Oh god Nik," Caroline moaned. Klaus hummed and the vibrations almost tipped Caroline over the edge. He slid one finger inside her as he sucked her clit and Caroline thrashed above him.

"Oh god, yes, Nik, fuck, I'm gunna cum," she groaned as he slid another finger inside her. He lapped against her wet opening and she squirmed, feeling how close she was.

She heard Klaus growl low, then lifted her off his shoulders and brought her down to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him and dropped her head to his collarbone, kissing his shoulder and chest. He brought her back to the wall and slowly pressed into her.

Caroline bit her lip and groaned as Klaus thrust into her, harder. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and he gripped her thighs, driving into her deeper. He pulled back slowly then drove into her again. She cried out loudly, feeling that fire inside of her. Klaus took her earlobe in his ear, panting. Her body lit up again and again as he spoke.

"You love that, don't you Caroline? You love how I feel inside of you."

His gruff voice thrilled her and she moaned every time Klaus pumped into her.

"Hold on, love," he whispered and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he spun them around and laid her down on the couch. He hitched one of her legs over his arm and pressed into her again.

"Oh fuck yes," Caroline whined, the new angle filling her deeper. "Please don't stop."

Klaus smirked and flipped her over. "Nice try, gorgeous, but I want this first orgasm I give you to be remembered for all time."

Caroline pitched forward and landed on her hands. Klaus sat back on his heels then drove back into her, thrusting his hips forward. He grabbed her hair and pulled back and Caroline cried out, knowing she was about to hit her peak.

"Oh god, Nik, yes, please, oh my god," she cried. Klaus leaned down, gripping her hips as he pounded into her.

"Tell me Caroline. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how much you like my dick fucking you."

"Oh god, I love it Nik," she moaned, "fuck you feel so damn good."

"Your tight little pussy feels incredible, love. I can't get enough of it."

Klaus pulled her toward him, her back hitting his chest. He pulled out of her and turned her to face him. He pulled her legs on either side of his hips and settled himself back into her. She stretched around him, hooking her legs behind his back.

"I want to see you come undone," he growled, slowly guiding her up his shaft and back down.

"I've never felt anything like this," Caroline groaned. "Please let me cum. Please."

"I do love it when you beg, darling." Klaus licked one of her nipples. She twitched and responded to his touch, her body convulsing toward the edge.

"Oh GOD," she cried and Klaus pulled one of her nipples with his teeth. He licked back up her collarbone.

"Come on Caroline. I want to see what you look like when I make your cum. Please love, for me." His voice darkened as he stared her down. "Cum for me," he demanded, "Cum now."

Caroline shuddered and her senses took over as she purred and moaned, gripping his shoulders. She dug her fingers into him as she road out every wave, her body raging from the peak.

"That's a good girl," Klaus soothed and Caroline let out one last groan, her body writhing against him as one last shiver ran through her.

"Oh wow," she mumbled against his shoulder, and Klaus kept his grip tight on her. She heaved, trying to catch her breath and Klaus ran his hand through her hair.

"That was fucking incredible," Caroline murmured and Klaus smiled.

"See what you've been missing?" Klaus said, smugly.

Caroline looked up at him, then down at his waist. She glanced back up and met Klaus' questionable gaze.

"Let's do that again," she said, grabbing a smiling Klaus' hand and dragged him to his room.

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Considering adding another chapter to this, but I haven't decided yet… thoughts?****


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I love these two together so it's hard to determine how long this story will go… Should it keep going or should it end?****

He'd turned her into an animal. A love-sick, sex-hungry animal. And she knew it. She'd known this would happen. Why had she given in to him? Why had she allowed herself to lose all control?

Not a minute of the day passed without her dreaming of him, wanting him. She was sure he'd known this would happen. He knew he'd get her, hook, line and sinker, and she wouldn't be able to get over him.

She found herself watching her phone like a hawk, waiting for any sign that he was thinking of her. She'd stay awake, hoping he'd show up and take her like he had that first night. She ached for him.

A week had gone by and she hadn't heard a word. Rumor was he had left town and wasn't coming back. Her heart hurt at the thought of never seeing him again, and she knew she couldn't accept it. She sat in her car, telling herself not to give in, not to call and beg him to come back to her. She took her cellphone out of her bag with shaky hands pressed "call", calling him against better judgement, knowing she was letting him win and not giving a shit. The line rang incessantly. No answer. Voicemail. She debated hanging up but couldn't bring herself to end the call as the beep rang in her ear. She froze, her breath coming out shallow now. She watched the clock on her dashboard as the minutes ticked by. One, two, three four. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I need you," she whispered, then ended the call, feeling foolish. What was wrong with her? Tears spilled down her cheeks and she slowly made her way home, feeling more embarrassed with every mile.

She slammed her bedroom door, pressing her back to the wood and closing her eyes. She tore off her clothing and ran her hands down her body, her nerves bursting with need.

"Klaus," she groaned quietly as her fingers grazed her breasts, her nipples hardening at the soft touch. She trickled her fingers down her stomach to her thighs, running her fingers of her wetness. Her mouth fell open as flashes of her night with Klaus overwhelmed her, her arousal hitting it's peak as she pictured his body over her, under her and every where in between. She felt tears come to her eyes as she came to the realization that he may never touch her again like he had that night. She dipped her fingers into her wet core and massaged slowly, knowing this wouldn't cure her need but hoping it would dull it a bit.

A hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched it to the side of her head. Her eyes flew open and Klaus stared her down, his famous smirk shining across his face. Without a word, he placed his knee between her legs and pushed them apart. Caroline gasped and Klaus slid two fingers inside of her roughly.

"Ohhh," she whined, confusion and pleasure twisting inside her.

"I knew you'd need more, love," Klaus growled as he pumped his fingers into her harder. She whimpered, settling her hands on his biceps for support. Her body already felt weak as the sensations overtook her. Klaus watched her as he curled his fingers within her, hitting the spot she needed him most.

"Jesus," Caroline gripped his arms, holding on for dear life.

"I got your message," Klaus said huskily, continuing his assault on her body. "I knew you'd give in. You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

He stroked her deeper and she bent her knees, her body buzzing with pleasure. She moaned louder.

"I bet you've been imagining it, haven't you? The way your body responded to my fingertips, my tongue…"

He pressed deep into her and she cried out. He leaned into her ear.

"My cock," he growled low, and Caroline squealed, his words driving her mad.

"I know you loved riding up and down on me, didn't you? You loved the way your tight little pussy contracted and pulsed around me. I know you liked it, Caroline. I know you love having me inside you."

Caroline bucked her hips hard in his hand as she tumbled over the edge, her body spasming, enjoying every surge of electricity going through her. She sobbed against him, saying his name over and over.

"Thank you," she whispered. She glanced up to see that stupid smirk on Klaus' face.

"You think we're done?" He glanced down at her chest. "We've barely begun, darling."

A thrill ran through Caroline's body and she bit her lip.

Klaus picked her up and threw her on to the bed. She hit the pillows and gasped as Klaus crawled over her, already ridding himself of the last of his clothing.

"Spread your legs," Klaus demanded and she did as she was told. He pressed the tip of himself to her opening and stopped. She groaned in frustration.

"Nik," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him toward her.

He placed his hand on her hip and guided himself into her. She brought her knees up toward her chest, opening herself up to him further.

"Mm, Caroline," Klaus gripped one of her legs and slowly pressed deeper into her. He took his time, enjoying every moan and groan that escaped her lips. He watched her body bend toward him, answering his every touch. He leaned down and took her bottom lip between his teeth. He sucked lightly as he pulled out and penetrated her again, slower.

"Ahh," Caroline cried, enjoying every motion Klaus placed upon her body,

"here's the thing, Caroline," Klaus growled as their body's rocked, "I've never heard such gorgeous noises come from a woman. I mean, I've made love to plenty of women, don't get me wrong."

Klaus gripped Caroline's hair at the back of her head and she groaned heavily, enjoying him dominating her.

"But somehow you have really got me going. Somehow," Klaus bent down, his fingers still twined him her hair, "you've made me crazy for you. I want to make you cum, love. I want to drive you crazy, make you want me madly, then make your world spin. I've always been so selfish in bed. But with you…"

Klaus trailed off and Caroline gripped his shoulders

"I want to make you scream and never let you forget that I'm the one for you," Klaus whispered huskily, thrusting deep into her again. Caroline bit her lip and moaned loudly, digging her fingers into his biceps.

"Mmmm, yes," she hissed.

"That's my girl," Klaus whispered, running his fingers across her nipples. She breathed deep, lifting her breasts to meet his touch.

"Don't stop," Caroline moaned, "please, touch me again. I need your touch,"

Klaus smirked and flicked one her nipples hard, then pinched it between his thumb and forefinger, pulling on it hard. She squealed in delight.

"Oh God, Klaus, please. Work my body, make me cum all over you."

Klaus flipped them over and settled Caroline hard above him, driving himself up into her.

"Cum for me, Caroline. Cum all over my hard cock. I want you to drip with pleasure and satisfaction."

Klaus grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her as he fucked her hard, pounding up into her relentlessly. Caroline cried out loudly, letting Klaus play her body like a fiddle.

"Oh god yes, Nik, fuck me so good, yes baby, that's exactly where I want it," she cried. She dropped her head back as Klaus took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit it softly between his teeth.

"Cum," he demanded, "Cum all over me. You're so sexy, I just want to hear you orgasm against my throbbing cock. Please Caroline, your body is incredible and I need to feel it shake against me as you hit your peak. I want you to cum. Please Care, cum hard and drench my dick."

Caroline shuddered and squealed, writhing hard against Klaus. She pressed herself further down on him and flipped her head back as she tumbled over the edge, crying and squeezing any part of Klaus she could touch. She sobbed against him and he held her close, letting her ride out every wave of pleasure until she shook quietly against him.

"Stay with me," she murmured against his chest.

Caroline opened her eyes to find herself alone, in an empty room. A hollow pit settled in her stomach as she found herself all alone. He body trembled at the loss of touch and she wondered if she'd ever see him again. She rolled over and wept quietly, unknowing of the original hybrid sitting outside her door, contemplating what was right for them both.

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I love these two together so it's hard to determine how long this story will go… Should it keep going or should it end?****


	4. Chapter 4

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I think this chapter will complete this story. I have other ideas for Caroline… I blame her entirely, she has chemistry with everyone!****

He'd become a wreck. The hybrid all immortal beings feared for thousands of years was a complete and total wreck. He sat in his dark mansion, watching as the flames flickered in his fireplace. He hadn't fed in days, afraid if he left this chair he would end up at Caroline's and back to square one. He was alone, just like always, just the way he wanted it. He did want this, right?

He'd avoided relationships all of his lifetimes, never wanting or needing, just simply taking what he believed to be his. Which was everything. The world belonged to him, and he could have anything he pleased. Until he met this blonde, blue-eyed beauty from small town USA. This young vampire, who had done very little in her short life, was ruining his.

But it wasn't just that she was beautiful. If it had been, he could have left. He could have taken what he wanted from her, compelled her to forget him entirely, and gone away. But here he was, still in Mystic Falls.

The first night was about greed. He wanted her to want him, and he wanted to see it. He'd made his advances and played his games, knowing she'd give in. And she fought her instincts hard. That only drew him in more. Getting her to let go was his goal. But when he succeeded, it didn't feel victorious. It felt right. It felt like this is how his whole existence should have been from the start.

But he tried to leave anyway. He wasn't this man who could be with this baby vampire, taking care of her and protecting her. He was the bad guy. He was the evil hybrid whose name was a part of scary stories and horror legends. The word fear was synonymous with his name. How could he care for this one girl?

He remembered how disgusted he was with Stefan's devotion to Elena. He scoffed at his loyalty to her, how he would die for her. A human of all things! Stefan would rather impale himself on a stake then let anyone or anything hurt Elena. Klaus had found this curious and ridiculous. All vampires were capable of greatness. Not Klaus-level greatness, but greatness in their own right. How could anyone let love get in the way of that?

But now he understood. Now he saw why love was so important. It was becoming everything to him. Caroline consumed him night and day. Nothing in this world mattered more to him then Caroline's safety and happiness. All he wanted was to be with her, to hold her, to make love to her. He imagined what their life would be like together. Would she be frightened of his world? He couldn't be sure. She was one of the strongest women he'd ever known. But he couldn't ask her to come to the dark side, could he? She was pure and selfless and kind. He was none of those things.

But her words rattled him._ I need you. Stay with me._ What had she meant? Did she want to come with him or make him stay in Mystic Falls? Did she need him one more time in bed or for all time? He couldn't know for sure and he needed the answers.

He threw water over the flames and got up, draining several blood bags as he went. There was no need for him to go on a ripper-like rampage on his way through the town, but he needed his strength. He needed a clear mind.

He crossed town in the dark, only noticing now that it was the middle of the night. He walked briskly with purpose, knowing this would define him for eternity.

He slowed as he approached Caroline's door. He listened for deep breathing, but was met with heavy sobs that would have been unheard by human ears. His heart raced. He ran toward the door, throwing it open and hurrying down the hall. He placed his hand on the knob of her bedroom, pressing it open and stopped short as he took in the scene.

Caroline was curled up in her sheets, encompassed by the dark night. Her body shook silently as she wept, clutching a tissue in one hand.

Klaus felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. All thoughts of talking left his mind as he silently crept over to her bed, divesting himself of his clothing as he went. He slid under the sheets and before Caroline realized what was happening, Klaus pulled her to him, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Caroline," he whispered, and she froze in place. She didn't say a word, as Klaus trickled his fingers down her stomach. Her breath caught as he ran his hand over the waistline of her boyshorts. He snuck his fingers under the waistband and tugged them down her legs. She brought her knees to her chest, assisting in the process, and Klaus ran his hand up her thigh. He pulled her knee toward him, and rolled her onto her back.

She looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red, and he returned her gaze. Without another word, Caroline pulled her tank top over her head and grabbed Klaus by the hips, pulling him over her. He slowly entered her, reveling in her tightness around him, and she gasped. He pulled back then pressed deeper into her again, drawing a long moan from Caroline's lips.

Klaus scooped Caroline up and sat her upright, still inside her. She wrapped her legs around him for support. He held her close as he continued to pump slowly in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his curly hair.

"Nik, oh…my….god," she moaned as Klaus continued his slow pace, wanting her to want it bad.

"It's incredible to watch you, Caroline," Klaus whispered. "I don't think you realize."

Caroline groaned again, and shook against Klaus.

"Do you feel that? That's your body responding to my every touch. That's you knowing I can make you feel things you've never felt before. That's every nerve inside you begging me to make you cum."

Caroline buried her face in his neck, holding him as tightly as possible as he bucked up into her harder but kept his pace slow, wanting to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible.

"And when I do this," Klaus whispered, trailing his fingers up her side and caressing her breast, "your body lights up." Caroline writhed against him a little harder.

"And I believe this will make you feel like you're about to explode." He pressed his finger against her nipple and ran small circles against it.

Caroline cried out loudly and bucked her hips hard, tugging hard on his hair.

"That's it. You're mine, Caroline," Klaus growled, "Now, you're going to cum. Your body is going to convulse and shake against me as you cum, and I'm not going to stop until you cum twice. I want to hear you scream, Caroline. Don't hold back. I know that's how you want it."

Klaus thrust once more deep into her and held her against him as she unraveled, her grip on him unyielding as she writhed and sobbed incoherent things against his neck.

"That's a good girl, that's right, Caroline," Klaus soothed, not letting up his circles against her nipple. "But you're not done yet, are you?"

"No," Caroline whispered.

She loosened her grip on him and he draped her back over his arm. She let her head fall back and her loose curls hung loosely behind her.

Klaus captured one her nipples in his mouth, licking and biting it gently as he slid her up and down against him. His movements were quicker, more urgent as he felt his own release burning inside him.

Caroline whined louder with every pump, her curls shaking as Klaus guided her back and forth. He licked her nipple again then pinched it with his free hand. She cried out with pleasure.

"Mm Caroline, you're so wet from your first orgasm. Feel how deep I am inside you. Christ, you drive me mad, Caroline. I can't get enough of your body."

Caroline road hard against him, his words making her crazy.

"Oh god, Klaus, please, god, keeping talking to me," she moaned, wrapping her fingers in her hair, giving Klaus better access to her breasts.

"Look at you, riding me. God you're beautiful. Your perfect tits are bouncing up and down so hard, I know you're loving this," he flicked her nipple with his finger.

"Oh god, oh fuck, Klaus, yes, yes, yesss," Caroline chanted and she bucked her hips harder as she came again, pulsing around Klaus.

"Oh fuck Caroline," Klaus cried as he too came undone, gripping her back and laying his head against her chest as they road against each other, both moaning and crying out.

Caroline fell back against the pillows and Klaus lay down next to her.

"I came here with a purpose," he started.

"I know," she smiled.

"I just wanted to be close to you."

"I know."

"I have so much I need to say and ask of you."

"I know."

Klaus sighed and looked down, taking her small hand in his.

"I love you, Caroline."

"I know."

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"I do."

They sat in silence for a moment, and Klaus could feel dread creeping in.

"I love you, too," she said finally. "And I will go anywhere with you. Take me wherever. Just please promise you'll never stop making love to me the way you do."

Klaus visibly relaxed. "I promise, love."

He kissed her gently. "Now, shall we sleep? I promise, I won't leave."

"Hell no," she said and pulled a laughing Klaus over her again. "We're not done yet."

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I think this chapter will complete this story. I have other ideas for Caroline… I blame her entirely, she has chemistry with everyone!****


	5. Chapter 5

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I know I said the last chapter would be the last, but your responses and follows have meant so much, I felt like I owed you all another chapter. Thank you for enjoying my story!****

They sat in the back of the dark restaurant, bodies pressed tightly together. Her head rest in her hand propped up by her elbow, leaning over in front of him, biting her lip and closing her eyes as he whispered to her. Her body trembled as he ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear, then took her lobe between his teeth and lightly bit down.

"Nik," she breathed heavily, gripping his thigh tightly, trying to restrain herself.

"Darling, I've compelled everyone in this place to leave and not speak a word of what they saw if things get…heated," he whispered. "We can do whatever we want."

Caroline's thighs throbbed at his words, and she whimpered, squeezing his leg harder.

Klaus ran his fingers down her back and lifted her onto his lap, her back pressed to his chest. He pulled her legs apart, allowing them to drape over either side of him. She gasped at the public display and exposure of her lacy panties, her short dress doing nothing to help cover her. She opened her eyes, torn between embarrassment and arousal, but found the entire place to have emptied.

"I told you, love," Klaus growled in her ear, "we can do whatever you'd like."

She breathed low. Klaus loved to push her limits but somehow never took her too far. She closed her eyes again and lay her head back over Klaus shoulder.

"Mm," she murmured, as Klaus brought his hands up around her body. He trickled his fingers over her breasts and down to the hem of her dress. He slowly dragged it up around her hips, his hands playing along her panty line.

"I love how short your dress is tonight, darling." He slid his hand underneath the lace. "It gives me very easy access." He trailed his finger down further and lightly crazed her sensitive area between her legs.

Her breath caught. She ran her hands along his arms, begging him to go lower.

Klaus dragged his fingers lower and slowly stroked her labia. She groaned, squeezing her thighs against the outsides of his legs.

"Mm Caroline, I'll always love how wet you get when you know I'm about to fuck you," he cooed and a bolt of electricity shot through her entire body. Klaus smirked and leaned in closer, licking her neck lightly. "And how your body reacts to me."

His dipped two fingers into her and she bucked her hips unintentionally. Klaus grinned. "You see that? That's what I love. I could make you cum right here and now, Caroline. I could stroke you perfectly and allow you to tumble right over the edge, convulsing and writhing against me. I could make your world spin with one flick of my finger." He pulled out of her gently and pulled her dress back down.

Caroline groaned as he settled her back down next to him. "Nik, please," she begged quietly.

Klaus smiled his signature smirk and grabbed her hand. "Let's go home."

Caroline tried to focus as Klaus dragged her out of the restaurant, pinning her to his side and holding her upright. She tried to remember how much he loved doing this. He loved turning her on in public to the point of no return, then making her wait until they got home. He always pushed her right to the edge. The point where she could barely see straight, her eyes hooded with arousal, her body begging to be touched. She stumbled along beside him, even his scent making her quiver. She gripped his jacket, her hips taking on a life of their own, trying to gain friction.

"We're almost there, love, come on," Klaus whispered to her as they hurried down the street. They turned down another road and Caroline knew they were close.

"Keys," she moaned, trying to reach into Klaus' pocket. If he didn't open the door immediately, she would break it down.

Klaus laughed and pulled the keys out, throwing them in the lock of their apartment. He let go of Caroline and threw open the door, walking inside.

He turned to find Caroline tearing off her coat and pulling her dress over her head as she slammed the door behind them. He was on her before she could reach the rest of her garments.

"That's a good girl, Caroline," Klaus moaned, running his finger down her chest and in between her breasts. "Take your clothes off."

Caroline reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall around her shoulders. Before Klaus had a chance to admire her, she reached for him, ripping and pulled at his clothing, needing to feel his skin against hers.

"I need you. Now," Caroline demanded, ridding the last of their clothing. She reached her arms around him and closed her eyes, the tension building as their body's connected. She felt coolness on her back and opened her eyes to find herself pressed to the hardwood floor, Klaus hovering above her. He took each of her hands and removed them from around his neck, placing them above her head. He placed his hands on her knees and pulled her legs apart, curling his fingers back into her. She arched her back as Klaus pumped his fingers into her hard but slow, making her ache.

"Oh god," Caroline moaned as Klaus stroked her. He licked his other finger and ran it over each of her nipples. She gasped and he stuck his fingers in her mouth. She moaned against them.

"I love it when your nipples harden. I love sucking your tits and fingering your tight pussy."

Her body was on fire. She loved it when he dominated her, touching her every sensitive nerve and drawing sounds from her she'd never made before. She bit his fingers as she cried out, the first wave of her orgasm washing over her. She threw her hips in the air, taking every pump of Klaus' fingers. As she slowly came back down, Klaus withdrew his fingers and brought his hands to her hips as her breathing evened.

"I also love how much you enjoy a bit of dirty talk," he smirked and she laughed, her body still feeling the affects of her orgasm.

Klaus kissed her softly, and she closed her eyes. "Don't stop now," she whimpered.

He picked her up and sat her on the stairs, his hands already spreading her thighs. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it, biting it gently. She moaned and he trailed kisses down her stomach.

"Wait, Nik," she groaned and he looked up at her. She smiled and reached for him, running her hands down his abs to his hips. His breath caught as she wrapped her hand around him, pulling him toward her. She leaned down and took him in her mouth as deep as she could. He gripped the back of her head, trying to breath evenly as she went down on him over and over.

"Fuck, Caroline," he groaned and he reached his hands down, pinching both of her nipples. She cried out against him, heat pooling in her lower belly.

"Let me fuck you now Caroline, please," Klaus moaned, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She squealed and pulled back, whining as Klaus let go of her breasts. She forced herself back and turned over onto her knees, gripping the step above her and arching her back.

"Give it to me," she demanded, her body begging for him. She expected something hard against her center, but instead felt something soft and wet. Klaus was softly licking her, lapping and sucking. She threw her head back, the unexpected sensation driving her mad. "Oh my god, yes, Nik, oh god," she cried, rolling her hips against his mouth.

Suddenly the sensation was gone, but before she could protest, Klaus was pushing into her roughly.

"I know you like it when I suck your pussy," he growled behind her. "But I love seeing you on your knees, begging for a good fuck. My cock needs to be inside your dripping core, Caroline."

Caroline cried out loudly as Klaus filled her. She held on as he drove into her, every nerve within her on the verge of exploding. "Oh god, oh god, yes Nik, god yes."

Klaus leaned down over her and ran his hands down her sides to her breasts.

"Do you like it when I rub your perfect tits, Caroline?" he said as he rubbed her sensitive nipples.

"Yes," she cried. He flicked them and she cried again, her body vibrating with every sensation.

"Are you going to cum, Caroline?"

Caroline's body shook. "Fuck, I'm so close."

Klaus drove into her harder and she cried as he pinched her nipples. "Fucking cum, Caroline. Cum for me. Do you feel how hard my cock is inside you? Let go. Lose all control and let your body respond to me like you know it wants to."

She quivered, her body tightening and then she was seeing stars. She pulsed around him as she came undone, her body writhing in pleasure. She gripped the step, letting herself enjoy every convulsion and spasm that came over her tiny frame. She faintly heard Klaus curse and thrust into her a few more times as he peaked as well.

They breathed heavily for a moment before Klaus pulled out of her and she turned over to sit facing him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her up to their room. He lay her down on their bed and crawled in next to her, pulling her toward him and pulling the covers over them.

Their sex was mind-blowing. Every single time, Caroline never could fully reconcile that this was always how it would be. It would always be incredible, stunningly wonderful sex.

But this was still always her favorite part. They'd tear each other apart. And then afterward, with anyone else she may feel cheap or dirty. But with him she felt nothing but unconditional love. He would never leave her after, or treat her like she was nothing. He'd stroke her hair and kiss her cheek. He'd hold her close and rub her back until she fell asleep. Never did they have a true "quickie" where they would part ways.

They were one now. They'd never be without each other.

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I know I said the last chapter would be the last, but your responses and follows have meant so much, I felt like I owed you all another chapter. Thank you for enjoying my story!****


	6. Chapter 6

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Thank you for supporting this story you guys, I really appreciate it! Thank you especially to Miss****. Full. of. Light** for suggesting a jealous Klaus chapter. Such a great idea, I had to use it!**

If a glare could break glass, Klaus would have shattered the restaurant window as he watched them. She threw her head back and laughed at whatever her companion for the night had said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, her blonde curls falling perfectly to the side of her face and Klaus could feel his blood begin to boil. His lips were pursed together tightly, his face reddening. Rage was an understatement at this point. He clenched his fists so tightly his fingernails dug into his skin, drawing blood.

She took a sip of her wine and smiled at the man, who was drooling all over her. He'd gone slack jawed, as had Klaus, when she walked into the restaurant and hadn't stopped fawning all over her since. He licked his lips every time he looked at her, and it didn't take a mind reader to know exactly what he planned on doing later that night. The man dropped his gaze to her cleavage every 30 seconds while still pretending to be charming and interested in whatever she was saying. He leaned over the table and took her hand. It took everything in Klaus' power not to run in at Vampire speed and rip out his heart. Men like him disgusted Klaus.

He gritted his teeth as he watched this show of affection. She seemed not to mind the gesture but didn't take to him like she would have if she were as interested as he was. Klaus could have told her she wouldn't be interested before this bloke had even arrived. This guy was going to fake it all night until he could get her home and in his bed.

Klaus' stare bore into him, wishing he could kill him with one look. She didn't belong in this man's bed, or anyone else's bed except for his. He tried not to imagine her undressing, her perfect body glimmering in the light. He tried not to see her closing her eyes, her mouth falling open as he caressed her body. He tried to forget the sounds she made when she was so close to letting go.

Then they were getting up from the table. The man slid her coat on for her, his fingers lingering a little too long on her shoulders and grazing her collarbone, clearly imagining touching her bare skin. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the restaurant. Klaus' wrath stirred within him as he felt a fury he hadn't felt in a long time.

Klaus slipped behind the wall, peering out as they reached the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. The man tried to grab her hand, but she moved it slightly away and smiled at him. "It was very nice to meet you, Tom."

Tom visibly slumped in disappointment. "You too," he grumbled and he turned toward Klaus' direction. As he passed him, Klaus reached out, pulled him behind the building and snapped his neck. He then slipped back out and followed her down the street.

He watched her stroll down the sidewalk, her beautiful blonde locks bouncing down her back with every step. He watched her dress swish back and forth along her thighs, and he shivered at the thought of touching her, guiding his hand up her thigh and placing it where it would make her scream. He smirked and continued to creep along behind her.

He followed her around a corner into an alleyway and almost smacked into her as she stood waiting for him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Caroline demanded. "Why are you here?"

"How was your date, love?" Klaus smirked at her. Of course she knew he'd be there. He'd anticipated it.

"Shut up. You are not allowed to be here. We had a deal."

"No, you had a deal. I made no such promise."

"Nik," Caroline groaned, "we said we were getting too wrapped up in each other. We needed to take a break, to see if there was anything else out there."

"Again," Klaus said angrily, "you wanted to take a break and see what else was out there. I made no such deal."

"Nik, come on," she said. He crept closer to her.

"Really, Caroline," he asked bitterly, "you think you're ever going to find someone you'd rather be with then me?"

Caroline slapped him across the face, glaring at him with all her might. He narrowed his eyes at her, his temper flaring.

But then he saw it. He saw her wavering in her resolve, her body responding to him ever so slightly. He took another step closer to her, their bodies so close he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She stood her ground, trying to breath evenly. But he knew she'd give in.

"Come on, love," he murmured to her, leaning in to her ear, "you really think anyone can make you moan the way I can?"

She bit her lip hard and Klaus smirked.

"You really think someone else can touch you in all the right places? Rub you in the perfect spot? Ride you the same way?"

Her body was trembling now and Klaus knew he was winning but he loved watching her deny herself that she wanted him. It always made giving in so much better.

"Don't you remember how I lick your body Caroline? How I place my tongue on your center and drive my fingers into you? Have you forgotten how you cry out when I pinch your beautiful hardened nipples?"

She was gripping her hands on her dress now, physically forcing herself not to give in. He wondered if she knew how much this turned him on. Watching her denying the truth made him want her even more. This was their game. And he absolutely delighted in it.

"Don't tell me you can't remember what it feels like to bouncing up and down on me, Caroline. Don't pretend you don't think about the way it feels when you're naked and writhing beneath me as I make you cum over and over again. Don't say you can't remember what's it like when I'm deep inside you, rubbing you as you grip the sheets, feeling your body begging for release."

She let out an almost inaudible whimper and Klaus went after her. He knew his cue when he heard it. He pressed her roughly against the brick wall, his body colliding with hers as his hands gripped her hips. His lips were on hers instantly, opening her mouth and darting his tongue inside, both of them gasping for breath. Her hands were all over him, in his hair, on his face, on her chest and then down to his jeans, pulling and unzipping quickly.

He spun her around and pressed her face to the cool cement, his lips connecting with her bare shoulder as he dragged her dress up and yanked her panties down. She moaned as the cool air hit her and she arched her back.

"Please, Nik, Please. I need you now. Please," she begged, her body vibrating with need.

Klaus pushed into her roughly, grabbing her by her hair as he drove into her.

"No one can give it to you like I can, Caroline," he growled as he thrust into her. She squealed and clawed at the wall.

"Nik," she cried, her legs shaking as he gripped her hair.

"That's right, say my name. You're mine, Caroline. You think Tom or Tim or whoever the hell else can fuck you like I can? Think again."

"Only you, Nik," she moaned. She turned her head back toward him and kissed him roughly as he pounded into her. He moaned against her hot lips.

"Caroline, Christ, how much sexier can you get," he groaned, feeling the familiar tingle within him. She knew exactly how to get him, just like he did her.

"Don't stop, god yes, I needed this," she moaned, pressing herself harder against him.

"I know you did. I know you, Caroline. I know every square inch of your body. I know where to touch you, to lick you, to suck you. I know you love it when I do this."

He pulled her hair harder and slammed back into her. She cried out his name, moaning as he continued his thrusts.

"See? I know that no one will ever know your body like I do. No one will ever be able to satisfy you the way I can."

"Oh god," she moaned.

He pulled out of her and ran his finger down her center, making her buck her hips. He gave her ass a light smack and she whimpered, pressed herself toward him, trying to gain friction. He turned her around, dragging the straps of her dress down her arms and exposing her chest. He pressed her back against the wall.

"Please don't stop, please," she whimpered, pulling him toward her.

He ran his thumbs over her nipples and she cried out loudly. He hiked one of her legs up over his hip and drove back into her.

"I never want to stop doing these things to you, Caroline," he growled, gripping her thigh. "I love making you scream." He flicked one of her nipples and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

"Yes, Nik, yes, god don't stop, right there," she cried, her body writhing against his touch. He flicked her nipple again and she threw her hips toward him hard, her body convulsing.

"That's right, Caroline. Cum for me. That's a good girl. I'm on the edge, love. Watching your tits bounce is pushing me right over the cliff. God look at your hard nipples." He pinched one and she threw her head back.

"Yes, god, yes Nik," she cried, writhing harder against him.

He dragged his fingers down her torso to her center and flicked his thumb over her bundle of nerves.

"Ohhh gooood," she called out loudly, moaning and groaning.

He drew slow circles around her and then pressed hard against it. "Cum now, Caroline. Let yourself go entirely, scream out like I know you can. I want to see you shake with pleasure. That's my girl."

"Oh fuck, yes, Nik, ohhhh," she cried as she came, and he tumbled over right along with her, breathing her name as she shook against him.

They held on to each other for a moment longer, both gasping for breath. Klaus kissed her gently on the cheek and pressed his lips to her ear. "See love? I always know how to satisfy you."

She let go of him and grabbed her panties, pulling them back on and smoothing out her dress. "That was the last time."

Klaus smirked. "Sure it was."

She glared at him. "It was. I needed it and now it's done."

Klaus almost laughed. "You'll be back, darling. You always come back." He winked at her.

She scoffed, turned around and stalked off.

"See you soon, love," he growled.

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Thank you for supporting this story you guys, I really appreciate it! Thank you especially to Miss****. Full. of. Light** for suggesting a jealous Klaus chapter. Such a great idea, I had to use it!**


	7. Chapter 7

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Alright, you guys have been so great with the support and the reviews on this story, and I absolutely love all of the recommendations I get. So, this story has kind of lost a clear direction because I want to put all of your awesome suggestions in! So, feel free to send requests and I'll try to fit them in. I'll try to keep some sort of story line but it might end up all over the place, so sorry in advance! Let's be honest, all we want is to see these two beautiful people in sexy situations, right? Please review, request, follow and enjoy!****

Caroline slammed her apartment door, anger raging within her. How _dare_ he. How dare he seek her out on a fucking date? Who did he think he was? Did he think he owned her? She wasn't his property. She wasn't his to protect. She wasn't _his._

She went to her bathroom and furiously ripped back the shower curtain, flipping on the water. She needed a shower after what had just happened. She was pissed at Klaus' behavior. But even worse, she was pissed at herself.

How could she have done that with him? After all the lines he'd crossed, she still chose to fuck him. In_ public_. She should be ashamed. She should be horrified. She should be enraged.

But more then anything, she was turned on as hell and sort of loving this sexy, dirty side of herself. He brought that out in her, always. He pushed her limits, did things to her body she didn't even know were possible. No one had ever satisfied her like that before. No one had ever known her body the way he did.

She tried her best to remind herself why they weren't together anymore as she stepped into the shower. It wasn't because she didn't love him. She did love him more then anything. But she hated who she'd become since she'd given in. She'd stopped seeing her friends. She'd stopped seeing her family. Her whole life had become about Klaus. And it wasn't because he'd asked her to do that. It was because she couldn't get enough of him. She couldn't let herself be away from him. She wanted to be a part of his world, a part of his life. She made him her everything. It wasn't right. She needed to take a step away, take a break from the intensity of their relationship.

She let the water trickle down her body as she forced herself to think about something else besides the way he touched her tonight. Her body already felt like it was on fire just from the thought of him pushing her against the wall and pulling her panties down. She closed her eyes, still feeling his fingers twined in her hair as he pulled sharply and thrust into her. She felt a burning desire in her lower belly and she groaned almost angrily. How had he just satisfied her and still she wanted more?

She turned the water off and grabbed a towel, irritated that a simple memory could turn her into a sex maniac so easily. She wrapped the towel around herself and sat down on her bed, trying to even out her breathing and let her body cool down. Her phone buzzed and she reached for it, clicking on the new text she had.

From: Klaus

I'm sorry. I'll follow your rules from now on and start seeing other people.

Unreasonable anger flared within her. Who the fuck was he going to see? Why would he send her that? What a bastard.

She knew these were her rules. She also knew he was baiting her into a game. He loved playing games with her. He loved to make her squirm and worry and question him and then he'd make sure she gave in. She knew the game. She knew what he wanted. And somehow he always got her to play.

Fuming, she got up from her bed and paced her room. She glanced toward her closet and a sly smile crept across her face.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later, she was walking up to his house bundled in a long coat and high heel boots. His curtains were open which seemed odd to her, and she glanced threw the brightly lit window. She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the scene before her.

A young, blonde girl stood next to the bar, smiling. Caroline seethed as she watched Klaus hand a drink to the girl and clink his glass to hers, his famous smirk plastered across his face. He ran his hand down the girls arm and she giggled with excitement.

Caroline ran to the front door and threw it open hard, letting it bounce off the wall loudly. The girl whirled around in shock and stared as Caroline barreled toward her. She reached the girl and looked straight into her eyes.

"Leave this place, never think of it or him again," she compelled her. Caroline watched as the girl walked out of the house in a trance. She turned to Klaus as the door closed behind her and the fury inside her doubled as she found him smirking at her.

"You fucking asshole," she said, shoving him in the chest. Klaus hardly moved and kept his smirk as he watched her.

"What's the matter, Caroline? I'm just following your rules," he said simply.

She shoved him again and he almost laughed as she bawled her fists angrily. "Stop fucking smiling. What, were you going to fuck her too? Only hours after you fucked me?"

Klaus shrugged. "Maybe. Why does it matter to you? You told me I should see other people, right?"

Caroline's eyes widened. The outrage she felt was so close to exploding she had to actually bite her tongue. She couldn't give in so easily this time. No, this time needed to be different. "You will not be fucking anyone but me, Nik," she said coolly.

Klaus shrugged. "I don't think that's your decision, Caroline. Like I said, I'm just following your rules."

Caroline calmly walked to the window and drew the curtains closed. She clicked a few of the lights off, dimming the room. She silently gave herself a pep talk, ramping herself up for what she was about to do. She could feel Klaus stiffen behind her, knowing he was unsure what she was doing. She turned back toward him and pulled the buckle loose on the front of her jacket. She let the fabric fall open and slowly slid it off her shoulders.

Klaus dropped his glass and let it shatter to the ground as he stared at an entirely naked Caroline, wearing only black stiletto boots. She tried not to smile, knowing she'd never quite been this bold with him and had clearly caught him off guard. She loved having the upper hand. She put her hand on her hip.

"Like I said," she said in a calm voice. "I will be the only one you fuck from now on."

She could feel the heat radiating off of him even from a distance. He was practically drooling over her and she was loving it. She raised an eyebrow. "Come here," she demanded. "Now."

He hurried toward her, lust blazing in his eyes. He stopped just short of touching her. He clearly knew she would be running the show tonight. She'd never felt sexier playing this role and she made a mental note to do it more often.

"Tonight," she said, "you'll do as I say."

Klaus nodded, unable to speak. Caroline stepped toward him and lifted his shirt over his head. She slowly, methodically unbuckled his jeans and loved watching him squirm under her soft touch. She took her sweet time, loving making him suffer. She let his jeans fall around his ankles and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Caroline slide her hands down his torso and stopped just short of her hips. His breath caught and she looked up at him. "Follow me," she demanded, and walked toward the bedroom, swinging her hips a little harder then normal. She felt him on her heels and she smiled.

They reached the bedroom and Klaus closed the door behind him. He took a step toward her. Caroline slowly ran her hands down her thighs and bent her knees as she crouched down in front of him. She took the tip of him in her mouth, sucking gently, running her hands down his stomach. She took a bit more of him in and licked along his length. He groaned and placed his hand on the back of her head. She pulled back and stood. Klaus stifled a cry at the loss of contact.

"I think you were enjoying that a bit too much," she said and turned to sit at the edge of the bed. Klaus stood in front of her, watching her as she spread her legs, trickling her fingers down her body, reaching between her legs. Klaus bit his lip, trying not to moan as he watched her rub slow circles over herself.

"Christ, Caroline," he murmured, bawling his fists to keep from touching her.

She wanted him to suffer the way he always made her. She wanted to bring him to the very brink before she let him do a thing to her. She wanted to make him beg for it.

Caroline moaned softly, curling one finger inside, rolling her hips against her own touch. "Mm," she groaned, closing her eyes and letting her mouth fall open. "Yesss," she whispered. She threw her head back and moaned out louder, writhing against her fingers.

"Caroline," Klaus almost whimpered. "Please, love. Let me touch you."

Caroline opened her eyes slightly, staring at him lustfully. She dragged her fingers back up her body. "Come here to me," she murmured.

Klaus walked toward her and dropped to his knees, placing his hands on her thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his head between her legs. She lay back as his lips connected with her center. She cried out as he sucked and licked her. She moaned, her body shaking slightly against him as he lapped at her, sliding a finger into her.

"Mm, yes Nik," she groaned, sliding her fingers over her breasts. She bucked her hips slightly as he continued his ministrations, licking over her and pressing his fingers deeper into her. He dragged his tongue over her bundle of nerves and she smiled knowing where he was going with this. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him up toward her. He kissed her stomach and went to kiss her breasts, but she rolled them over before he could and straddled him.

"Tonight," Caroline breathed as she settled herself above him, "we're doing this my way."

Klaus growled as Caroline pressed herself down onto his shaft, her body tingling as he entered her deeply. She laced her fingers with Klaus's and slowly rocked her hips slowly, watching as he pressed his hips up.

"Oh god, Caroline," he moaned as she rocked harder against him. She smirked.

"You like that, Nik? You like it when I ride your big cock, don't you? Mm you love how my wet pussy feels against your rock hard dick?" Caroline felt her own body light on fire at her racy words. Klaus had always been the one to talk to her. She'd never tried this before and was absolutely loving it. She'd never felt so seductive and sensual from something she'd done. And Klaus was very obviously enjoying it.

She rocked harder, dragging her hips up and dropping them down harder onto him, and Klaus cried out in pleasure, his breathing barely even as he enjoyed her every movement. "Fuck yes, mm god yes, love."

His reaction was only pushing her closer to her own release and she gripped his hands as she rode against him. "Yes, Nik, god I love how deep you are inside me, mm I love riding you," she moaned loudly. He groaned at her words, bucking his hips against her.

"Fuck, don't stop, ride me harder," he croaked, clearly losing control.

Caroline slowed her pace and pulled herself back from him a bit. Klaus groaned in frustration, squeezing her hands. "No, Caroline, please," he whispered.

Caroline brought herself up his shaft and pressed slowly back down, drawing a long groan from his lips. "I don't think I told you to cum yet, did I Nik?" She settled down on him again and stopped moving entirely. She could feel him vibrating beneath her, his body begging her to continue.

"Caroline," he whispered. "Caroline, please. Please I need you to keep moving. I need you."

Caroline swiveled her hips and bounced hard against him, feeling how much deeper this angle allowed her to go. Klaus grunted as he felt how deep he was inside of her and let go of her hands to grip her hips. He cried out loudly, thrusting his hips at the same rhythm.

"Nik," Caroline breathed. "Nik, cum for me. I want you to cum. Do you feel how slick I am against you? My pussy is begging you for it, Nik. Please cum for me."

Klaus let out a strangled cry as he drove up into her, his grip tightening on her hips. "Ohh gooood," he moaned. He thrust up once more as he let go, his hips bucking against her hard.

Caroline whined as she watched him, letting herself tumble over as well. She cried out as she rode out her orgasm, her body exploding with pleasure.

She rolled off him and laid down, satisfaction spreading within her. She'd never done anything like this before and loved how empowered she felt. She'd been in total control of the most dominant vampire she'd ever known. She smirked and glanced at Klaus who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I should make you jealous more often," he gasped.

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. Alright, you guys have been so great with the support and the reviews on this story, and I absolutely love all of the recommendations I get. So, this story has kind of lost a clear direction because I want to put all of your awesome suggestions in! So, feel free to send requests and I'll try to fit them in. I'll try to keep some sort of story line but it might end up all over the place, so sorry in advance! Let's be honest, all we want is to see these two beautiful people in sexy situations, right? Please review, request, follow and enjoy!****


	8. Chapter 8

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it.****

She rolled her neck back and forth, an unsuccessful attempt in shaking the feeling of those blue-green eyes boring into her. She tried to shake her focus back to the incredibly dull conversation she was supposed to be indulging in at this boring fundraiser, of which she originally decided to attend in an attempt at doing something charitable and social, thinking it would get her out of the house and away from her messed up relationship, but nothing could hold her attention. She knew exactly where he was, exactly who he was watching and exactly what he was thinking. She refused to let a shiver run down her spine, knowing he'd see it and it would be all over. She forced herself to narrow her gaze at the woman chatting animatedly at the small group she was participating in, and bit her lip as hard as she could, scolding herself for not being in control.

She knew he was on the move in her direction before he even took a step. Her body stiffened, the anticipation, fear and, God help her, _excitement_, she felt could barely be contained as he glided across the room. She listened to her heart pounding in her ears as he approached her, taking slow, methodical steps, making her pant in suspense. She refused to look up, even steal a glance but her body was all to aware of his proximity to her.

He breezed right past her, and as her heart began to fall and her stomach swoop in disappointment, she heard the faintest of whispers.

"Stop biting your lip or I swear to Christ I will drag you out of here by your hair." His words ghosted into her ear as he passed by and her eyes darkened, the all-to-familiar lust heating within her. "Don't tempt me, Caroline." And then he was on the other side of the room. Watching. Waiting.

Their game had started yet again and Klaus had made the first move. She knew better. She always fucking knew better.

She'd been in control the last time. She'd given in on her terms, and made him beg for it. And it was incredible, just like it always was. But of course, they didn't speak after. They never spoke. They just did this. Watched each other. Stalked each other. Then devoured each other.

The conscious side of her brain told her this was sick. This was unhealthy. But she couldn't help herself. And she knew he didn't even try.

There had been a time where things were okay. A time when they were a team, a damn powerhouse. A time when they talked to each other, drove each other crazy, fucked like mad and then held each other, whispering love and affection throughout the night. A time when they were one.

But even that was too much. They were each other's everything. Every waking moment was spent together. Every errand, every meal, every conversation was just the two of them. It wasn't right. They couldn't be the world to each other for all eternity. They needed more. She needed more.

Her solution had been space.

But, according to their fucked up dynamic, space did not mean space. Space meant no talking, no feeling, no 'I love you's' exchanged, just sex. Rampant, dirty, filthy sex that happened more often then appropriate, and was over in the blink of an eye. He was there no matter where she went and if he wasn't, he was playing a game. Drawing her out. Drawing her to him.

They preyed upon each other. The only difference was she did her damnedest to not give in. She truly gave it her all to hold back, to keep her distance. He made no such effort.

And after every encounter, she felt empty. They both simply took from each other and then left. And every time, she regretted it.

But now, here they were, in the same situation, and she couldn't remember for the life of her why she felt disappointment after these encounters. Because right now, her body was humming with anticipation. And want. Desperate, obscene_ want_.

And her decision was made.

Her deep blue eyes connected with the hybrid's blue-green gaze and from across a crowded room, have mercy, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, dropping her eyelids low and staring down her lover.

And from across the room only she could hear the low, deep growl that rippled through his chest.

She was out the door into the hallway before he could catch her, and she disappeared into one of the small dark rooms off the corridor. She closed the door softly behind her and turned to find herself in a small office, only a desk and chair sat within the small space. Her eyes glittered as racy scenes played in her head of what they could possibly get up to in this room.

And then she heard the door close quietly behind her and she turned slowly, a smirk dancing on her lips as she anticipated meeting her wolf's wanting eyes.

But when she caught his stare, her breath caught in her throat.

"Caroline," he murmured and he took three small steps, reaching for her and then hesitating, his eyes unsure and his body wavering.

And suddenly, everything was different.

Her eyes softened and she reached her small hand to his, biting back tears as her Nik came back to her.

And just like that, he placed his hands on her hips and slowly lifted her onto the desk, settling her softly, never breaking eye contact. He kissed the inside of her palm and brushed his lips down her arm, up her bicep and to her collarbone. She breathed heavy but stayed mostly quiet, wanting to stay in this mood. This loving, perfect place she previously thought they may never get back to.

Her hands were wrapping in his hair and his fingers were thumbing against her waist, still exploring her upper body with his soft lips. He snuck his tongue out over the arc of her ear and her breath hitched. She dropped her head back, letting him explore her body with his lips. She didn't miss that he consciously avoided kissing her lips. This wasn't about that tonight.

Her dress was dropping to the floor, her undergarments tossed on top, and his suit following on top of the pile as he settled between her legs, pulling her knees to settle over his hips. He held her gaze as he pushed into her slowly, watching her gasp and shudder.

"Fuck, I've missed you like this, Caroline," he groaned. She dug her fingers into his shoulders for support, sputtering another gasp as he tossed his hips forward into her again, slowly and methodically, his mouth dropping open as he watched her.

"I do love our game," Klaus continued, still driving into her, enjoying every little gasp and groan she made, her fingers snaking into his hair. "And I doubt it will be the last time we play."

He rolled his hips against her and she tugged at his curls, whimpering quietly.

"But I love you like this. I love you raw and real. I love _loving_ you Caroline."

She arched her back sharply at his words and he snapped his hips into her, the motion surprising him and he shook at the feeling.

"I could fuck you and make you scream on a daily basis," he continued, his thrusts coming faster now. "I could, Caroline. And I'd love it. And so would you."

He slowed ever so slightly and pressed his body to hers fully as he entered her entirely again, holding her tightly to him as her mouth fell open and her eyes closed, her entire frame responding to him.

"But I will always do this first if you prefer it. I will always love you first and foremost."

He felt her quiver around him and he pulled her against him as he bucked into her, letting her orgasm crash over her hard, stroking her through it. He followed shortly after with his own stifled groan, never loosening his grasp on her.

"Please, take me home," Caroline whispered shakily, still gripping him. "Please stay with me tonight."

Klaus kissed a tear away from her cheek and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "For you, I will," he murmured.

****I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters within it. I'm sorry for the sappiness of this chapter! I really am. But I felt that they should have some moments like these, right? Don't worry, I'm still continuing this and future chapters will include all the smut we know and love. Thank you for all the support on this you guys, I so appreciate it!****


End file.
